Consolation
by CrazyDaisyRathboner
Summary: Bella and Jasper find something out of the ordinary on Bella's birthday, but definitely not good. Can they push through the pain and suffering together? Or will it end badly? Set at the beginning of New Moon.
1. Surprise! I Love You!

This is my first story, and might be a one-shot, if no one likes it…but I hope you like it. haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's affiliates.**

Chapter 1 - Surprise! I Love You!

I woke up this morning with a cold sweat engulfing my body. _It's only 3:00 a.m. I'm just so nervous for today. Please God, don't let him buy me a present! _Today is my 18th birthday. Same age as Edward. I am supposed to go over there around six after school, it's a Friday, so Charlie said if they wanted me to I could just stay there. _Well since I'm already up I might as well get ready for school, I'm not going back to sleep anyways._

_Knock, knock._

"Bells? You up? I heard you moving around. Well I got called in for an emergency at the station, so I have to leave…?" Charlie explained, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah Dad, I'm up, I just had a weird dream, I'll be okay here, just go ahead and leave." I replied.

"Have a good day at school, I'll probably see you before you go to the Cullen's. Bye, Bells."

"Bye Dad."

I heard the front door closed, and slowly stood up, so I wouldn't get dizzy. I grabbed a maroon shirt, some faded ripped jeans, and some underwear, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I was about to step into the steaming shower when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. _I have _definitely _filled out since last year. _I had C cups! And I'm not just talking about my breasts, I was less skinny that last year, not fat, just more normal. Seeing as how I have a vampire family who buys food for ten and feeds one. I took a shower and got dressed, and hopped down the stairs to get cereal, surprisingly not tripping.

_It's already 7:00!_ _I must have taken forever in the shower! Maybe I fell asleep… _

I ate my cereal, and waited patiently on Edward, who got here around 7:38.

"Sorry I'm late, love. Traffic," he chuckled at his joke and I cracked a small smile.

He opened the door for me to get in his Volvo, and we were at the school in a couple of minutes.

_I hate making Edward give me a ride everyday. Why did my truck have to die? Poor truck, I almost cried when I found out it was dead for good. _

Edward turned to me and tried to say something, but closed his mouth, as if rethinking. After what seems like minutes, but in reality only seconds, he speaks.

"Bella, I know you don't like presents, but please, please, promise me you'll accept my gift, and not be angry." he said, with a worried look in his eyes.

It took me a while to reply, I don't know what to say, what if it's really expensive or unnecessary?

"Edward I…uh…I…" I closed my mouth to think about how to word it. "I think that you shouldn't have gotten me a present, your love is enough, but I will accept your gift, if that's what you want."

Edward smiled a breathtaking smile and got out of the car, walking at human speed to open my door. I got out, and immediately spotted a new bright red car parked next to Alice's Porsche.

"Wow, Edward, who's new? That's a _nice _car!" I didn't know what it was called, but it looked way cooler than Rosalie's convertible, who still didn't talk to me, but I don't think she hates me anymore.

"No one's new Bella."

And with that sentence he handed me a set of car keys. I put them together, and forgot I didn't want any presents. I jumped at Edward and gave him a hug as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard, but I was just so happy!

"Edward, I love it! And I love you, thank you for the gift." I kissed him chastely on the lips, and ran over to the car. "What is it?" I ran my hands down the car, and quickly sat in it.

"It's a 2008 Toyota Celica, I'm glad you love it Bella."

I stood up and kissed him again, and turned around to see Alice and Jasper, who were standing at Alice's car. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd think Alice was hurt, but her and Jasper looked pretty happy together. _What could she be hurt about?_

And so the school day begins.

* * *

After school, I drove my car home, and jumped out, excited to tell Charlie the news. Unfortunately I got too excited, and fell onto my hands in the damp grass. It hadn't rained yet today, so it was good the ground wasn't soaked. Charlie walked outside fast and helped me up.

"Whoa, Bells, who's car were you driving?!" he asked. Charlie's always been a car guy. So naturally he was interested in everything about the car.

"Dad, this is my new car!" I proudly stated, motioning the "ta-da" hand gesture. "Edward bought this for me for my birthday." I kept the smile on my face.

Charlie looked shocked. "He actually got this for you? Wow I'm impressed, he must be serious!" Charlie studied the car, and asked me if he could test it out.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to get over to Alice's a little earlier than they wanted me to, because Alice said she wanted to dress me before the party, and you know how she can get carried away." I giggled, and soon Charlie joined in.

"Yeah I suppose, but will you promise me a drive when you get back?"

He sounded like an eager child, which amused me. I smiled and said, "Absolutely."

We hugged and awkward hug goodbye and I left for the 20 minute drive to Edward's. _I hope he doesn't mind me being early._ I got there at four, and walked up to the door. Seeing him always gives me butterflies, and I had some now, as I rose my hand up to ring the bell. _They usually see me coming. Weird. _Not even a second after I rand the bell, I almost get knocked over by a gush of wind that appeared to be Jasper. He ran off of the porch and into the woods without one single word or look towards me. He looked really upset, if he could cry I'm sure he would have been.

I turn around and walk into their living room. Nobody seemed to be home, so I walked upstairs to the room I sleep in when I stay over, but the door was shut. I heard a crashing noise. My reflexes got the better of me, and I swung open the door, only to wish I hadn't.

Alice, naked. Edward wrapped in a sheet and sprawled onto the floor, as if I startled him.

"Shit, Bella! It's not what it looks like, let me explain, please!" Edward cried, Alice just sat in the corner looking guilty.

I couldn't speak, I was too hurt to even cry. I decided to see what, if anything, he had to say about this. "Okay, explain." I tried to say with confidence, but it came out scratchy and hoarse.

Edward sat there stunned, obviously not thinking I was going to let him explain.

"That's what I thought," and the tears betrayed me. They fell like Niagara Falls.

I took my ring off slowly and walked into the nearest bathroom, with them hot on my heels. I dropped the ring in the toilet, and flushed it, remembering that the ring was extremely important to him. I watched with satisfaction and then turned and ran out of the house, but not before seeing his angered expression.

I ran outside into the chilled air, stopped, and looked in the direction it looked where Jasper had went. For some reason, without much thought, I followed Jasper's path, and it wasn't long before I caught up to a big, flat rock that he was sitting on.

Not speaking I sat beside him, and followed his gaze straight forward. After about ten seconds I felt cold hands wrap around my body, and realized Jasper was dry sobbing into my shoulder. Seeing him so sad reminded me about why we were here, bring new, hot tears to spill onto my already red and puffy cheeks.

We sat like this for what seemed like hours, just crying into each other's body, seeking any kind of consolation we could get. Nothing could get worse.

* * *

This could be a one-shot, if nobody wants more, but if anyone wants more, I'd be happy to write it for you =D please review, this is my first story, I would love it if you told me if anything was wrong, so I could fix it, lol. :D :D


	2. Up Where We Belong

Only a couple asked for more, but as promised, here's the next chappy :D ooohhh the excitement!

**Disclaimer: See first chapter's disclaimer.**

Chapter 2 - Up Where We Belong

I looked around me, not being able to figure out where I was. It was damp, and cold, but bright. I heard rustling near me, so I tried to move, but couldn't. It felt like I was trapped by two stone arms. I turned my head to look. It was Jasper. Then it all hit me, the recent events. If I didn't know it was impossible, I'd think Jasper was sleeping. He looked so content sitting there with his eyes closed, but still so complicated.

He heard me moving and opened his eyes. They were filled with sadness, and I know that dealing with his emotions plus mine had to be hard.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hello," Jasper replied. "We have to face them soon, we've only been out here for about a half hour. They probably wondered why your car was there but you weren't." He was distant, but was acting more coolly than what I thought he would. I figured he would have stayed far away from me since he wasn't as controlled as the others. I'm glad he didn't though, it feels nice to not be alone when life sucks as bad as this.

"How can you be so cool about this? This is terrible, Jasper. I feel like I'm going to throw up, and my chest feels like it's 100 pounds!" I stood up and immediately stumbled because I stood up too fast. Jasper caught me and sat me on my feet.

"They might have a good explanation, I love Alice, and she's not normally like this." He sounded more like he was reassuring himself, not me. I have a feeling he's going to be in a whole lot more heartbreak here soon.

We walk back to the mansion, and as soon as we walk inside, everyone is sitting around the living room.

"Bella, Jasper, I'm so sorry! I can't imagine your pain." Esme came up and hugged us both.

"Bella?" There it was. The perfect, velvet voice I absolutely loathe now.

I didn't give him the satisfaction by answering him.

"Bella I still love you, and I would really just like to put this all behind us. Carlisle and Esme regret keeping our secret." Edward surprised me with that last sentence.

I thought Esme and Carlisle cared about me! And especially Jasper! I had shock written all over my face, as did Jasper. But before I could say anything to anyone I heard a not so familiar voice speak up.

"WHAT? Esme, you knew about this the whole time and you thought that it would be okay to keep this a secret?! Not only did Edward and Alice ruin their relationships and this family, but YOU helped! I can't believe you. If Emmett and I had found out we definitely would NOT be keeping their nasty, family ruining secret!" Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm and walked over to Jasper, Esme, and I. She slapped Esme across the face and walked out of the house, bringing Emmett with her.

Esme was appalled. She looked like she hadn't done anything wrong. Sorry for thinking this but right now, Esme was a bitch. I stared at her with this hurt look on my face.

"I don't want to see you anymore, don't ever try to contact me, any of you." I managed to croak out very quietly, but I knew they heard me. "And I'm keeping the car." I didn't want them to have the satisfaction of taking back the car. I was going to need it since I'm most likely leaving Forks.

Without looking at them I ran out to the car and got in driving away as fast as I could without losing control. It wasn't until I got about a mile down the road that I noticed someone was in the backseat.

"God damn, Jasper! Warn someone before you get in their car and scare the hell out of them next time! I almost wrecked!" I said.

"Sorry Bella, I just didn't want to stay at the house, and I don't have a car to take with me, so I was going to ask you if you wanted company, but you'd already left, so I just took my chances." He gave me a small, sad smile and jumped into the front.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to yell it just came out sorta loud." I smiled back, but made sure not to take my eyes off of the road for very long. It wasn't long until I got back to my home. "I'm just running in to get some clothes for a couple of days, then I'll be back out."

When I got back out to the car, Jasper was in the driver's seat. "Sorry, but you drive to slow." He chuckled, but looked serious.

I sat down, and I think I dozed off, because I don't remember anything except pulling up to a grand hotel.

"Jasper, where are we?" It looked really nice.

"It's The Nines, in Portland, Oregon."

"I don't have any money…" I said, I don't know how we'll afford this.

"It's okay, Bella. I took all of my money before leaving."

"But you can't pay for all of this, it has to be really expensive."

"Same old selfless Bella." He smiled at me and got out of the car, and opened my door for me. Apparently while I was snoozing he called in and dazzled the receptionist for reservations. He walked in and stated his name, and the woman gave Jasper a key, smiling sweetly at him, as if flirting, then gave me a rude stare. We walked into the elevator, and Jasper pressed the 7 button. I turned to him.

"I think that lady thought we were together. She smiled at you, and then gave me a bad look." I said, remembering.

"I wouldn't blame her for giving you a mean look. She's definitely not as pretty as you are, I'd be jealous if I were her looking at you too." Jasper said without thinking, a look of shock on his face. The rest of the elevator ride was spent in awkward silence.

* * *

**Ok so, things won't move very fast. It's just going to be these little things until things get up to full blown Jasper and Bella! But it will be there, PROMISE! And also, even though they aren't constantly thinking of Alice and Edward, there will be times that they remember and spend times thinking about them and getting sad and stuff, so until I speak with you next, TAKE CARE! :D**

PS. Bella's car is on a link in my profile!


End file.
